petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon School System
Dragons in Spyro's dimension go to school for several years. Despite the last year being Year 12, dragon school is actually 13 years as they start with Year 0. Also, their school is split into 4 parts instead of 3 like many 12-year human schools. History Historically, dragons were trained in dojos and dragons were mostly taught how to fight. They would get occasional history lessons. Eventually, a more structured dragon school system was invented. Years Dragon school is split into 4 main levels consisting of a total of 13 years. Dragons start school at age 5-6 and continue until 18-19. If a dragon is doing bad enough, they may be forced to repeat a year or go through year 13. First level The first level corresponds to early years of elementary or primary school. The dragon term for this roughly translates to low school. During this level, dragons learn about the basics of dragonhood. Years: *'Year 0:' Dragons start this year the year they turn 6 (in the dragon year system, this corresponds to a year opposite that of their year of birth). During this year, dragons learn about the very basics of what it means to be a dragon. *'Year 1:' Starts the year dragons turn 7. *'Year 2:' Starts the year dragons turn 8. Second level This corresponds to later years of elementary or primary school. The dragon term for this roughly translates to lower middle school. It is the only level to last four years rather than three. Years: *'Year 3:' Starts the year dragons turn 9. *'Year 4:' Starts the year dragons turn 10. *'Year 5:' Starts the year dragons turn 11. *'Year 6:' Starts the year dragons turn 12. In the dragon calendar, this corresponds to their year of birth. Third level This corresponds to middle school or lower secondary school. The dragon term for this roughly translates to upper middle school. Dragons of this level often go to a school with dragons of the second level, and act as guides for students four years younger than them. Years: *'Year 7:' Starts the year dragons turn 13. *'Year 8:' Starts the year dragons turn 14. *'Year 9:' Starts the year dragons turn 15. Fourth level This corresponds to high school or upper secondary school. During this level, dragons study harder than before. Years: *'Year 10:' Starts the year dragons turn 16. *'Year 11:' Starts the year dragons turn 17. *'Year 12:' Starts the year dragons turn 18. Dragons normally graduate after this year. *'Year 13:' Some dragons take a thirteenth year, either because they did not do well enough on their final exams or because they want to study more than the average dragon. Grades Dragons get graded at school. The grades are whole numbers from 1-13, 1 being the best and 13 being a failing grade. Vacations Dragons do not have weekends, and their days off are always on the same dates regardless of the year. School years start on September 1 and end on May 31. There are five main vacations, which consist of a three-month summer vacation and shorter ones approximately every other month. In the native dragon language, some of these vacations have names matching incorrect months due to ancient dragon terms using month names to refer to seasons. *'Summer Break:' The entire months of June, July and August *'Fall Break:' October 23-31 *'Holiday Break:' December 22-January 6 *'Winter Break:' February 20-28/29 *'Spring Break:' April 12-20 In addition to these breaks, there are also various individual days off, always on the same date. Note: The current inclusions are NOT yet the full list. Dragons' Day is the dragon equivalent of a national day, celebrated on the founding day of the Dragon Kingdom. *'Dragons' Day:' September 9 *'Father's Day:' November 10 *'Mother's Day:' May 10 Category:Schools Category:Urban Universe